Nés à minuit
by Lee22Jones
Summary: Clarke voit le dernier tome de son livre préféré dans une vitrine, elle entre et fait connaissance avec le vendeur.


Point de vue de Clarke

 **Lexa:** Au revoir Clarke, à demain.

 **Moi:** À demain Lexa, bonne chance avec Costia.

 **Lexa:** Merci, j'espère vraiment que son cadeau lui plaira.

Je souris tristement à sa remarque, moi aussi j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un qui m'attende le soir pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'écouter raconter ma journée.

Je sors enfin de ma longue journée à l'hôpital et remarque qu'il fait encore beau, je décide donc de ne pas rentrer en bus mais de flâner dans les rues commerçantes. J'emprunte une rue piétonnier et prends le temps d'observer chacune des devantures des magasins.

Je m'arrête soudain devant une librairie que je ne connais pas, le dernier tome de "Nés à minuit" est affiché dans sa vitrine. Ça fait plusieurs mois que je le cherche sans jamais le trouver. Je rentre dans la boutique et me précipite vers le rayon où il est placé. Il n'en reste plus qu'un. Merde, je n'ai pas de liquide et le magasin n'accepte pas la carte. Tant pis, je le prends et m'assois au sol pour le lire.

 **Vendeur:** Excusez-moi mais il est interdit de s'asseoir dans les allées pour lire les livres.

Je relève la tête de ma lecture et voit un des vendeurs me regarder avec un petit sourire en coin. Il est vraiment beau: il a des cheveux bruns ébouriffé qui donnent envie de passer nos mains dedans et des yeux de la même couleur avec des petits reflets dorés dedans. Je baisse les yeux et remarque des muscles à travers son t-shirt, j'ai un faible de dingue pour les torses musclés chez les hommes. Il me sort de ma contemplation en reprenant la parole.

 **Vendeur:** En plus, je dois fermer le magasin dans deux minutes.

Il est déjà 19h? Le livre était tellement captivant que je ne me suis même pas rendue compte du temps qui passait.

 **Moi:** Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas de monnaie avec moi mais est-ce que vous sauriez me le mettre de côté et je viens le chercher demain à la première heure.

Il sourit un peu plus.

 **Vendeur:** Vous pouvez le garder, je vous l'offre à la condition que vous me laissiez vous payer un verre.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment en train de me draguer?

 **Vendeur:** Heu à vrai dire je ne vous trouve pas mal.

 **Moi:** Est-ce que je viens vraiment de penser à voix haute?

 **Vendeur:** Il semblerait que oui.

Je ne sais plus où me mettre, je réfléchis quelques instants.

 **Moi:** Qu'est-ce qui me dis que vous n'êtes pas un psychopathe qui veut me tuer?

 **Vendeur:** Ça vous le verrez à la fin de la soirée si vous êtes toujours vivante.

Je bugge un instant et me met à rire, il rigole à son tour.

 **Moi:** Vous trouvez pas que vous allez pas un peu vite, je ne connais même pas votre prénom.

 **Vendeur:** C'est ça qui est marrant princesse.

 **Moi:** On se tutoie maintenant? Ok pour princesse mais je peux t'appeler l'inconnu alors?

 **Vendeur:** Je préfère beau brun.

 **Moi:** Et bien ça marche... beau brun.

[...]

On arrive au bar et nous nous installons sur une table dans un coin.

 **Beau brun:** Qu'est- ce que tu prends princesse?

 **Moi:** Un cosmopolitain et toi?

 **Beau brun:** Un mojito.

Le serveur nous amène nos boissons et nous commençons à les siroter. Un silence gênant s'installe mais il le rompt vite.

 **Beau brun:** Qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme musique?

Je rigole.

 **Moi:** C'est quoi cette question?

 **Beau brun:** Je cherche juste à te connaitre et c'est la première question qui m'est venue à l'esprit.

 **Moi:** Très bien, je te propose un jeu: on pose chacun à notre tour une question à l'autre qui devra essayer de deviner la réponse qui nous correspond. Si il réussit, il peut poser une question à l'autre mais si il perd, il devra avouer une chose d'inavouable sur lui.

 **Beau brun:** Ok je marche, donc perso je dirais que tu écoutes un style plutôt country.

 **Moi:** Pourquoi de la country?

 **Beau brun:** Aucune idée mais c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit en te voyant.

 **Moi:** Et bien désolée de te décevoir mais je préfère le hard rock ou le dubstep genre Skrillex ou Slipknot, le style qui te défonce bien les oreilles.

 **Beau brun:** Comme quoi les apparences peuvent parfois être vraiment trompeuses. Bon, une chose inavouable sur moi. Je sais! Le soir quand je suis seul et que je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'avoue que je regarde "Voyage jusqu'au bout de la nuit", ça m'endort.

 **Moi:** L'émission de lecture? Tu n'es pas sérieux?

 **Beau brun:** Et si, je te jure!

On se regarde et nous commençons à pleurer de rire. Nous nous calmons tout les deux au bout de cinq bonnes minutes.

 **Beau brun:** C'est à toi, essaie de deviner ma série préférée.

 **Moi:** Hmmm, je dirais The 100.

 **Beau brun:** Comment tu as deviné?

 **Moi:** C'est simple, cette série est juste la meilleure au monde.

 **Beau brun:** Totalement d'accord! Je trouve que le couple Beliza est juste génial!

 **Moi:** Tu es sérieux? Eliza devait finir avec Alycia! Je n'ai toujours pas compris sa mort. Ce couple a vraiment été un modèle pendant ma période de doute en ce qui concerne mon orientation sexuelle et je...

 **Beau brun:** Attends deux secondes, tu es en train de me dire que la princesse est bisexuelle?

 **Moi:** Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne suis pas lesbienne?

 **Beau brun:** Parce que c'est clair que tu es attirée par moi voyons!

 **Moi:** Ha oui et pourquoi crois-tu cela? Voilà une chose qui ne me manque pas quand je sors avec une fille, l'égocentrisme des mecs!

 **Beau brun:** Ça me semble pourtant clair que tu n'aurais jamais accepté de prendre un verre avec moi si je ne te plaisais pas!

 **Moi:** Ou alors, j'avais trop pitié de toi pour refuser et la perspective d'avoir un livre gratos était intéressante quitte à passer ma soirée avec un beau g...

Et merde! Je pense que j'en ai trop dit. Son sourire augmente encore un peu plus mais il ne fait aucune remarque. Heureusement d'ailleurs!

 **Beau brun** : Pour en revenir à Eliza et Alycia, j'étais content qu'elle meurt mais je trouve que sa mort n'était pas digne de son personnage.

 **Moi:** Ne m'en parle pas, c'est une des plus grandes guerrière qui existe et elle meurt en faisant quoi? En ouvrant une putain de porte! Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

 **Beau brun:** J'avoue elle aurait dû mourir dans un combat badass ou un truc du style, une autre mort vraiment horrible c'est celle de Ricky. Je n'ai vraiment pas compris le délire de Jason Rothenberg pour la saison trois. Il a vraiment merdé.

 **Moi:** Tu sais que j'ai pleuré pendant sa mort? Il ne méritait tellement pas de mourir à genoux dans une flaque de boue. On aurait dit qu'il se soumettait et ce n'est tellement pas digne de lui!

 **Beau brun:** J'ai entendu dire que l'acteur et Jason ne s'entendait pas, c'est pour cela qu'il l'a fait mourir. Je ne comprends vraiment pas, si de base Jason ne l'aimait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a pris en acteur?

 **Moi:** Je ne comprends pas non plus, c'est pourquoi je me suis arrêtée après le final de la saison trois, je ne voulais pas assister à la mort d'autres personnages principaux.

 **Beau brun:** Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es arrêtée? La saison quatre est vraiment importante pour la série et particulièrement pour le Beliza!

Je grimace rien qu'en pensant à ce couple, comment est ce qu'il peut les aimer? Ils ne sortent même pas ensemble!

 **Moi:** N'empêche que je préfère le couple Eliza-Alycia et de loin! En plus, ça normalise le fait d'être bisexuelle et ça aide les gens à être plus tolérant.

 **Beau brun:** Beurk! Arrête, mes oreilles sifflent! Comment tu ne peux pas shipper le Beliza? C'est juste génial!

 **Moi:** Est-ce que tu es au courant qu'ils ne sortent toujours pas ensemble?

 **Beau brun:** Je sais, ça va, pas la peine de me narguer! En plus, ça ne devrait plus tarder. En attendant, je me contente de fanfiction.

 **Moi:** Si ça peut te rassurer!

 **Beau brun:** Raconte moi un peu ta vie princesse. J'ai envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi, qu'est ce que tu aimes faire?

 **Moi:** Ma vie? Et bien, pour être honnête, elle n'a rien de spécial. J'ai passé mon enfance dans une grande maison entourée de gens que j'aimais et qui m'aimaient en retour. Mon adolescence a été un peu moins facile, mes parents ont eu du mal à comprendre mon attirance pour les filles mais ils ont finit par accepter, ils ont compris qu'on tombait amoureux d'un esprit et non d'un corps ou d'un sexe. Actuellement j'habite en colocation avec une de mes amies et je travaille à l'hôpital de la ville. Et j'adore le dessin! Et toi? Que ce passe t'il de passionnant dans la vie du beau brun?

 **Beau brun:** Perso, ma vie a été un peu moins joyeuse, ma mère s'est suicidée quand j'étais assez jeune et j'ai du apprendre a tout gérer seul. Je devais nous faire survivre moi et ma sœur donc j'ai pris ce job à la librairie. Vu qu'elle n'habite plus avec moi, je peux enfin me mettre à économiser pour entrer dans une fac de droit.

Je me sens extrêmement mal, je suis vraiment la reine des gaffes!

 **Moi:** Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu avais eu une vie aussi dure. Je culpabilise vraiment.

 **Beau brun:** Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est du passé, je vais bien, je suis en bonne santé et je passe une très bonne soirée avec une fille magnifique donc...

Je le coupe en l'embrassant, il ne réagit pas tout de suite mais finit par prendre mon visage en coupe et approfondit le baiser en mêlant nos deux langues. Je ne sais pas combien de temps est-ce qu'on passe à s'embrasser mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, je reprends mes esprits et me rends compte de ce que je suis en train de faire. Je me sépare rapidement et me relève pour sortir du bar en courant, le laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale sur la banquette que nous partagions quelques secondes plus tôt.

J'erre dans les rues désertes pendant encore une petite heure en essayant de me convaincre que si j'avais agi comme ça, c'était à cause de l'alcool. Mais au fond de moi, je sais très bien que j'ai juste eu peur de ce qui pouvait se passer. Ma dernière relation s'était extrêmement mal finie et je ne voulais pas retomber là dedans. De toute façon, je ne le reverrais plus jamais. C'est sur ces pensées que j'enfonce enfin ma clé dans la serrure de la maison que je partage avec ma coloc Octavia.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de refermer la porte que cette dernière commence déjà à me bombarder de questions.

 **Octavia:** Où est ce que tu étais? Tu as vu l'heure? Est ce que tu vas bien? Il ne t'ai rien arrivé de grave? Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point j'étais inquiète? Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé? Est-ce que tu connais l'existence de cette petite boîte magique appelée téléphone et avec laquelle tu préviens tes amis quand tu rentres plus tard?

 **Moi:** Calme toi un peu O'! Je vais bien, j'ai juste passé la soirée avec un gars que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui.

Et voilà! Nouvelle bourde, félicitations Clarke! Je sais que j'ai fait une grosse erreur de débutante quand je vois qu'Octavia change soudain de tête et me regarde avec un air complice.

 **Octavia:** Tu vas tout m'expliquer dans les moindres détails et tu n'y échappera pas!

 **Moi:** Il ne s'est rien passé, on s'est juste...

 **Octavia:** Juste quoi? Je veux tout savoir!

 **Moi:** On s'est juste embrassé mais je me suis enfuie.

Elle me regarde bouche bée.

 **Octavia:** Je veux tout savoir depuis le début, comment tu l'as rencontré, à quoi est ce qu'il ressemblait et comment tu en est arrivée à l'embrasser.

Je soupire et commence à lui narrer tout mon récit.

 **Octavia:** Et tu ne connais même pas son nom? Mamamia, qui aurait cru que la petite Clarke Griffin embrasserait un inconnu un jour!

Je soupire et me met met debout pour monter dans ma chambre.

 **Moi:** De toute façon, je ne le reverrais jamais. Ça ne sert à rien d'en faire tout un plat.

Elle lève le nez de son téléphone et me fait un magnifique sourire.

 **Octavia:** C'est ce qu'on verra.

Je fronce les sourcils, qu'est ce qu'elle mijote encore? Bon, tant pis, je le saurais bien assez vite si ça me concerne. Je monte jusqu'à ma chambre et me déshabille pour aller me coucher.

Je me glisse sous ma couette et au moment de fermer les yeux, l'image du beau brun et de son sourire me revient en mémoire et s'ancre dans mes paupières. Génial! Il ne manquait plus que je me mette à rêver de lui!

[...]

Je rentre dans la librairie, ça fait environ trois semaines que j'ai embrassé le beau brun et je regrette vraiment d'être partie comme ça. Je suis bien décidée à le retrouver pour lui demander son numéro. J'aperçois un vendeur dans le magasin, il est très grand et a plusieurs tatouages. Je m'approche et aperçoit un badge avec écrit Lincoln dessus, je n'avais même pas pensé à regarder celui du beau brun, quelle cruche!

 **Moi:** Euh excusez moi.

 **Lincoln:** Oui? Vous avez besoin d'aide pour retrouver un livre?

Comment expliquer que je recherche un vendeur que j'ai vu une fois dans ma vie, dont je ne connais même pas le prénom sans passer pour une psychopathe?

 **Moi:** Pas vraiment, je cherche quelqu'un qui travaille ici.

 **Lincoln:** Sur ce coup là je ne sais pas vraiment vous aider, je ne travaille ici que depuis deux semaines et je n'ai aucune mémoire des noms. Par contre, si vous me le décrivez je saurais peut être vous renseigner.

 **Moi:** Hmmm, attendez! J'ai un dessin! Je fouille dans mon sac et en sort mon carnet de dessin et retrouve celui du beau brun que j'avais fait le lendemain de notre rencontre. J'avais essayé de reproduire chacun des traits de son visage dans le plus grand des détails.

 **Lincoln:** Je le reconnais! Je sais qu'il a démissionné il y a quelques jours pour aller à la fac.

 **Moi:** Et vous savez à quelle fac il est parti?

 **Lincoln:** Non ça je l'ignore, désolé. Nous n'étions pas très proches.

 **Moi:** Ne vous en faite pas, merci quand même.

 **Lincoln:** De rien, j'espère que vous arriverez à le retrouver.

Si seulement il savait à quel point j'espère aussi. C'est très dur à expliquer mais je n'arrive pas à oublier le goût et la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'est comme si j'avais besoin de le ressentir à nouveau. Ça peut paraître fou mais si le coup de foudre existe je pense qu'il doit ressembler à ça.

Je rentre chez moi bredouille et me laisse tomber dans le canapé complètement vidée de mon énergie. Octavia choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce.

 **Octavia:** Ben alors ça va pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

 **Moi:** M'en parle pas, ce matin je m'étais levée avec la décision de retrouver le beau brun et je suis allée à la librairie, tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est qu'il a quitté son boulot pour entrer dans une université. En bref, je ne le reverrais jamais.

Elle me regarde tristement et me prend dans ses bras.

 **Octavia:** Ne dis pas ça, c'est tout à fait que possible que vous vous retrouviez si vous êtes destinés à finir ensemble. Mais parlons d'autre chose! Bellamy passera sûrement dans la semaine pour te rencontrer, je lui ai tellement parlé de toi qu'il voudrait voir qui est la fameuse Clarke.

 **Moi:** Ton frère? Celui que tu as qualifié de "mec parfait pour toi ma petite Clarke" la deuxième fois où nous nous sommes parlée?

 **Octavia:** Exactement et crois moi qu'actuellement, c'est exactement de lui dont tu as besoin.

[...]

Je suis installée dans mon fauteuil avec un bol de pop-corn, je cherche quelque chose à regarder sur Netflix et vois l'épisode 1 de la saison 4 de The 100 dans les suggestions. Je repense à la conversation que j'avais eu avec le beau brun il y a plus d'un mois et clique sur l'icone pour commencer à le regarder.

Je ne suis même pas arrivée au générique que j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je soupire et balance mon plaid à l'autre bout du canapé pour me lever. J'ouvre la porte en grand et me pétrifie sur place.

 **?:** Princesse?

 **Moi:** Beau brun? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

 **Beau brun:** C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la maison de ma sœur? Octavia! Pas la peine de te cacher, je t'ai vue, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Et n'essaie pas de t'enfuir, je te jure que je te rattraperais!

Je me retourne et vois Octavia descendre les escaliers avec un air mi-gêné mi-content.

 **Octavia:** Euh, comment vous dire que je savais que le beau brun était Bellamy et la princesse Clarke?

 **Moi:** Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

 **Octavia:** Et bien, le soir où vous êtes sortis ensemble, Clarke est rentrée et m'a raconté tout ce qui c'est passé, c'est à ce moment que Bellamy m'a envoyé un message m'expliquant qu'il avait rencontré une mystérieuse fille et qu'elle l'avait planté après l'avoir embrassé. Il ne faut pas être Einstein pour comprendre que vous vous étiez rencontrés. C'est dingue comme le monde est petit! J'essaie de faire en sorte que Bell' vienne à la maison depuis plus d'un mois mais avec son déménagement il n'était pas dispo.

 **Bellamy:** Et dire que je t'ai avoué que je la trouvais canon!

Je me retourne vers lui.

 **Moi:** Tu me trouvais canon?

 **Bellamy:** Oui mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas réciproque vu que tu es partie après que je t'ai embrassée.

 **Moi:** Pas du tout! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je l'ai regretté pendant plusieurs semaines. Je suis même retournée à la librairie pour te retrouver.

 **Bellamy:** Alors j'imagine que ça ne te dérangeras pas si je fais ça.

Et il s'approche de moi, m'attrape par la taille et colle mon corps au sien tout en scellant nos deux bouches dans un baiser passionné. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour essayer de nous rapprocher encore plus.

Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe mais je me sens comme à ma place dans ses bras.

 **Octavia:** Beurk, vous me dégoutez, prenez une chambre si c'est pour faire ça!

 **Bellamy:** C'est ce qu'on va faire frangine. Princesse?

 **Moi:** Oui?

 **Bellamy:** Tu m'indiques ta chambre? Je sens que nous avons du temps à rattraper.

 **Octavia:** Bellamy! C'est dégueulasse!

 **Bellamy:** Désolée soeurette.

Et il me prend sur son épaule comme un sac à pommes de terre avant de se précipiter vers les escaliers et de les monter quatre à quatre.

Nous n'avons rien fait cette nuit là à part parler et nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre vers trois heures du matin. Je pense honnêtement que c'était une des plus belles soirées de ma vie!

[...]

 **Bellamy:** YES! Je t'avais dit qu'ils finiraient ensemble! C'était le meilleur baiser de toute l'histoire du cinéma.

Nous venons de terminer l'épisode final de la saison 6 de The 100 et Bob et Eliza se sont enfin embrassés. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant mon beau brun entamer une danse de la joie totalement improvisée en plein milieu de notre salon. Je dois avouer qu'au bout de deux ans de relation je me suis laissée entraînée et je shippe totalement ce couple. Il me soulève et me fait tournoyer dans tout le salon. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres mais il ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille car il plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse passionnément.

 **Bellamy:** Je t'aime princesse.

 **Moi:** Je t'aime aussi beau brun, plus que tout.


End file.
